Nine
by elloshort
Summary: [Sequel to Three] Nine years. Nine wonderful years with my husband. I know he'll like his anniversary present. GaaNaru


**Nine**

Sequel to Three

By: Me

Yay!

* * *

_Nine years_

Today, nine years ago, I married the man I loved.

_Nine Months_

Nine months of pregnancy I endured for Gaara.

_Nine Weeks_

Nine weeks before my due date, we had to go to Konoha so Tsunade could deliver history's first pregnant man.

_Nine Days_

My pregnancy was nine days late. I still love teasing Tsunade of the fact that I was the first to prove her medical calculations wrong.

_Nine Hours_

For nine hours, I had to endure hell…also known as labor.

_Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine Seconds_

It could also be counted as 16 minutes and 39 seconds, but that's how long it took to birth my—I mean, _our _triplets.

I had three red headed, green-eyed baby boys. They look exactly like Gaara. The only indication that they were mine as well was their complexion. They had my naturally tanned skin, but other than that, Gaara. They were calm, mysterious, and held that aura of killing like Gaara, but still innocence. It was a weird combination and still amazes me.

_I _went through the morning sickness. _I _went through nine months of no ramen, because the triplets thought the smell was disgusting, so for six months of the pregnancy and three months after, I was without my ramen.

I went through the pain, tears, blood and sweat and for what?! It's so not fair for them to look like Gaara…that evil, scary looking, sadistic, cold ass bastard…but he is _my _evil, scary looking, sadistic, cold ass bastard.

* * *

I got home around nine o'clock to see my husband waiting for me in the dining room. There was a romantic dinner for two with all the works. Candlelight, soft music and the scent of cherries filled the room. It was perfect. 

Gaara got up from his seat and took one of my hands and gave me a single blue rose. He's the only person who knows of my fetish for the flower. It calms me to see the flower because of it's simplistic beauty.

"Happy Anniversary." He said in a soft voice and I give him a soft smile.

We then sat down to eat the dinner that he surprisingly cooked. Usually I cook and it amazed me that he actually knew how to cook. Why didn't he ever tell me?

"I saw no reason to. You always cook, so I saw no point in me saying anything if you were going to cook anyway." He explained to me.

Lazy bastard.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. There wasn't anything I could find that would suit you." He explains.

"Don't worry about it. This was fine." I tell him.

This seems like the perfect time to give him my present. So 10…

"Well, I should give you my present." I tell him

_9…_

"Oh. Where is it?" he said raising one of his none existent eyebrows. I still never got that.

_8…_

"It wasn't something I could wrap." I say, but then I blush. I just realized the negative connotation my words implied.

_7…_

"Oh really?" was his reply, before he got up and stalked over to me on the other side of the table.

_6…_

Damn horny husband.

_5…_

He pulled me up in his arms and started nibbling on my neck.

_4…_

"Gaara, that's not what I m-meant." I stutter out. Stupid tongue doing such…wonderful things.

_3…_

"Oh. Then what's my present?" he asked while looking into my eyes. I could see the lust.

_2…_

I pulled away from him, but still held on to his hands.

_1…_

"I'm pregnant." I say with a smile.

The look on Gaara's face was complicated.

There was a mixture of shock, horror, and happiness. And he stayed right in front of my face with the same expression for about 9 minutes before he spoke.

"How far along are you?" he asked looking at my stomach.

I don't know why he would look at my stomach when he knows good and well I'm not showing. Hell. I better not be showing.

"Nine weeks. Give or take a day or two." I say.

"How many?" he asked.

Hmm…this must be where the horror came from. I don't think he could handle a lot of children. The triplets _**are**_ a handful.

"Just one. A girl." I reply and he looked a bit relieved.

"Well, we should start getting ready for the baby, as well as tell the triplets…" he started but I cut him from talking with a kiss.

Stupid lungs wanting their stupid air caused me and Gaara to break our kiss.

"We can worry about that later, but now…how about I give you the present you wanted?" I said in a sultry voice.

It's weird being pregnant. The sickness, pain, and mood swings, but Gaara makes it worth it…and his tongue.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. The sequel is finished. Yay! Leave a review :) 


End file.
